This invention, a new use for an old machine, is a device which creates ripples in still water, designed to be carried in the pocket of a hunting vest. It consists of a sealed plastic housing containing a 6-volt rechargeable battery and a 6-volt electric motor. A sealed shaft protrudes from the top of the housing to which is attached a small propeller. A plastic cover, removable in use, is provided. A water-tight threaded screw-on removable bottom provides access to the interior of the housing.
The device is supported by a stake with pointed end, which in shallow water can be stuck in the bottom of the pond, stream, or lake. The length of the pipe is adjustable to conform with the depth of the water. Field tests indicate that the device should be held several inches below the surface of the water for maximum efficiency. In deeper water, an anchor cord attached to a weight can be adjusted to hold the device to the desired depth. Two hooks onto which the anchor cord may be wound when not in use and a handle complete the mechanical structure.
Alternatively the on-off switch may be operated through a receiver connected to an antenna mounted on the housing, such that the receiver can respond to a hand-held transmitter at a remote location.